The Ultimate Halloween Fright Fest 2
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: REPOSTED! It's time for the second annual Halloween company party. This time, it's at a local theme park in Conneticut. But a mysterious voice not only scares everyone, but it even terrifes Taker! Who does the voice belong to this time?
1. IntroBasics

**Hey everybody! I posted this story before, but I had to take it down. I had to revamp it up a little bit. Of course, expect plenty of good humor, mysterious elements, and a curse word here and there. Hahaha! Here's the basics:**

Title: The Ultimate Halloween Fright Fest 2

Author: Jen W. (Sister of Destruction)

Genre: Humor/Suspense

Rating: PG for language and mild suspense elements

Disclaimer: I still own none of the WWE Superstars, Divas, or the kid in the story. I don't own Layla's, Alicia's or Mickie James's costumes from tv or the Halloween shoot on WWE'S website. I do own everyone else's costume ideas, though.

Character List

Wrestlers: Undertaker, Kane, HBK, HHH, Hardys (even though Jeff is arrested, but it's fiction), Batista, Morrison, Miz, Punk, Rey, Chavo, Cena and Orton

Divas: Mickie, Kelly, Eve, Melina, Jillian, Alicia, Brie, Nikki, Layla El and Maria

Kids: Gracie Calaway, mention of Chasey Calaway

Others: Stephanie McMahon Levesque, Beth Britt, Paul Bearer, Vince McMahon and mention of Michelle McCool.

Summary: Sequel to "Ultimate Halloween Fright Fest." This time, the second annual company Halloween party is taking place in an amusement park. Paul Bearer is back too, but he's not scaring everybody else this time. Somebody else is scaring everyone out of their souls, even Taker! But who?

**Sorry everything's so short, but it's just an intro to what will happen. Damn, sounds like a good party to me. In the official first chapter, Gracie gets revenge on her father for last year. Will it work? See ya later!**

**~Jen W.**


	2. The Pranks

**Hey everybody! What's going on? I know I said I wasn't updating anything tonight, but I literally just started feeling inspired again. I will update my Halloween sequel because I have not worked on it in practically forever. Thank you to wolfgirl77769 and evilresa17 for reviewing! Wolfgirl77769, great idea for the chapter! I will heed your advice. Thank you! Don't worry, evilreesa17. I think you'll be quite surprised. I figured I would try something different. Enjoy!**

** In this chapter: Gracie decides she wants to get revenge on her father for scaring her last year. So she decides to dress up as a zombie. How will Mark react? Also, Phil wakes up Maria to try and scare her. Will it work?**

Chapter 1: The Pranks

Date: 10/31/09

Location: Mark's ranch

Time: 7:30 AM Central Time

It was a chilly fall morning in Houston, Texas. Of course, it was also another Halloween holiday celebration. In the Calaway ranch, 4 - year - old Gracie Calaway woke up at 7:30 in the morning and looked at her teddy bear, who was dressed up like Hannah Montana.

"Good morning, Hannah," Gracie said to the bear, giggling at it.

In a higher voice, she made Hannah reply, "Good morning to you too Gracie! You are definitely a rock star!" Then Gracie clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled hard.

She stopped giggling because she swore that she heard a groan from down the hall.

"Uh - oh," she said to herself. "Come on Hannah. Let's go find out what that horrible noise came from."

Grabbing the bear off her bed, Gracie left her room and slowly walked down the hall. After she stopped at her dad Mark Calaway's bedroom door, she opened it just a crack. She peeked inside and saw that he was asleep in bed, snoring softly. After she closed the door behind her, Gracie came up with a great idea.

"Hannah, I'm going to scare my daddy for scaring me last year," she said to her bear. Then she thought about what her father had done. He'd dressed up like his Undertaker character and scared his daughter with his eyes in the back of his head. After she was done thinking, the little girl giggled and took off for her bedroom.

**Later...**

Mark was on his side sound asleep when she heard somebody banging on his door ravenously. This caused him to sit up right away.

"Who is this? Can't ya see I'm trying to sleep?" the tall Texan growled lowly.

"Open this door! Otherwise I will break it down, eat your flesh and leave your bones for the birds!" growled a low deep voice from outside. "Open up! Open up! O... pen... uuuuup!!!!"

Raising an eyebrow, Mark opened his door and came face to face with his daughter. She had somehow put on a ton of green face paint and painted two black spots on her cheeks, put on a black wig, and put on a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and shoes. What Mark didn't know was that his daughter was a zombie!

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Mark.

"I am a zombie and I am here for revenge," Gracie growled in a low voice.

"Revenge, huh? Revenge for what exactly?"

"For scaring the wits out of your daughter Gracie last year on this very date! Now say you're sorry for scaring her," the little girl hissed.

"Or what?" Mark wanted to know.

"Or... I will take you underground, eat your brain and you'll become a member of the living dead! You will not become the Undertaker anymore!"

Now Mark was somewhat terrified. He could not work in the ring as a zombie! His opponents would think he was even weirder than he already was. They would be less willing to join the underworld rather than the dark side. Besides, he liked working as the Undertaker. He liked making his opponents rest in peace, not him.

"Aaahh! No! No! Please! I beg of you, little zombie. I don't wanna go to the underworld yet!" he protested, getting down on his knees.

After growling lowly and deeply a while longer, Gracie let out a giggle. Her plan was working!

However, Mark heard the giggle and let out a laugh. How had he known that Gracie had pranked him?

"Sorry honey. If ya hadn't giggled, I really might've believed you," he said to her.

"Man! Not fair!" Gracie pouted for a second, then let out another giggle.

Laughing again, Mark picked his daughter up. He rubbed her cheek a bit and removed his hand, which now had green and black face paint on it.

"Yuck! How'd ya get all this paint on your face? Come on; let's go wash it off. Brat." Mark smirked and shook his head. Then he carried his daughter into the bathroom to wash off the makeup.

**Chicago, Illinois; Phil Brooks' house**

Inside Phil Brooks' home, Maria Kanellis was asleep in the guest bedroom. Phil had been pleasant to her and invited her to sleep over his house the night before.

"Maria, open the door! Otherwise I will suck your blood!" shouted a voice outside the door.

"All right. Keep your pants on! I'm coming," said Maria, sounding a little annoyed. She opened the door and came face to face with Phil dressed as a vampire.

"Aaahh! Go away. You are a naughty monster," she giggled. She knew the vampire was really Phil. He hadn't done the best job of covering up his arms, so Maria could see all of his tattoos.

"I do not think so miss Kanellis," Phil continued in his vampire voice. "Now kiss me little girl."

Maria giggled at him and gave him a giant liplock. When they broke apart, Phil let out a sigh of relief and took out the dracula teeth that had been in his mouth. It was kind of hard to kiss someone with those teeth in your mouth!

"Thank God!" Phil cried out in his normal voice. "Those teeth were making my mouth hurt."

Letting out another giggle, Maria replied, "I don't blame you for saying so. Now kiss me again. And don't look so weird when you're doing it."

Laughing, Phil granted his friend's wish. Then they left the room and went downstairs.

**All done! Nice and long. If you were confused by this chapter, I'll try to explain it soon. Otherwise, I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review!!**

** ~Jen W.**


	3. Tattling On Gracie

**Okeydokey. I updated one story, and now it's time for another one! This time, I'm updating my Halloween sequel because I realize I haven't done that one in a while. Evilresa17 and vampiregirl2009, thanks for reviewing ladies! Myresa, glad you thought the last chapter was brilliant. Danielle, I will take your advice for this story, but I gotta have the events leading up to it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be much fun, you know what I'm saying? I promise I will not disable anonymous reviews anymore. I actually encourage them now. On with the story!**

Chapter 2: Tattling on Gracie

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Mark was outside with Gracie, who was playing in the playground. Mark decided that while his daughter was playing, he was going to call Glen and rat her out to him. While waiting for Glen to pick up, Mark tapped his fingers on his knees and hummed a favorite song of his.

"Hello?" Glen asked once he'd answered the phone.

"Glen, wait until you hear what Gracie did to me this morning," Mark said, trying to sound quiet so that Gracie wouldn't hear him.

"Okay... What did she do to you man? Tell me!" Glen told his friend on the other end.

"You know how I scared the shit out of Gracie as Undertaker last year, right?" Mark asked.

"Uh... no. You didn't even tell me about it. Wish I'd been there to see it. It sounds so funny!" Glen was busy cracking up on the phone.

"Heh. Yeah yeah. It was really hilarious," Mark chuckled sarcastically.

"Geez man, what's your problem?" Sometimes, Glen felt his friend did not know when to have a good laugh.

"Glen, may I please..." Mark started before being interrupted.

"Oh okay. You wanna tell me about what Gracie did to you? Sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you. Anyways, I was asleep in my bed, minding my own business. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door and..." Mark paused, thinking about how to continue.

"And what? What did she look like?" Glen wanted to know.

"She had a lot of face paint on her and was in all black clothes. She looked like a zombie and actually threatened to bury me alive and make me join the Underworld!" Mark pretended to pout.

"Haha! Aw man, that is so funny! Did she come up with the plan herself?" asked Glen.

"She must've, because I've never heard her on the phone with anybody talking about it. Not even you," Mark told him.

"Hmm. Well then, she must be one smart little girl. Where's Chasey?"

"She spent the night at her friend's house. The two of them are trick or treating with the friend's mom later."

"I see. Speaking of tonight, I heard that the company party is in Stamford tonight, but this time it's at a theme park. You and Gracie still going?"

"Yep. Isn't the party in a couple of hours?" Mark let out a smirk.

"Oops! Oh my God, you're right. I gotta put on my costume. Goodbye Mark," Glen said, hanging up.

Laughing, Mark replied, "Bye Glen!"

After hanging up, he was face to face with Gracie, who smiled and giggled at him.

"What?" Mark smiled.

"Daddy, did you rat me out to uncle Glen?" Gracie asked her father.

"Um... no. I don't know what you're talking about, brat," Mark said, obviously lying.

"You tried to keep your voice low, but I heard you tattling on me. That's not nice Daddy!" She laughed and headed into the house.

"Where ya going honey?" Mark asked his daughter.

"Well, I heard you say the party was in a couple hours. So I'm going inside to put on my costume," the little girl replied.

"Excuse me? Who said you were coming with me?" Mark asked slyly.

Gracie stared at her father and let out a shocked gasp. This caused Mark to laugh at her.

"Aw c'mon! Daddy was just kidding! Go inside and change," Mark told her.

Sighing in relief, Gracie went inside to put on her Hannah Montana costume. Shaking his head and smiling, Mark went inside too.

**All right! Yay! Two stories updated. Now I have to see if I can go three for three!**

** ~Jen**


	4. Let The Party Begin!

**Now that I have one xmas present ready for you guys, I'll just give you another one. Thank you to Danielle for reviewing this one too! Good idea for the tie - up and the trance! Don't worry, I will not make him a vampire. Sorry if it seems short; it's an introduction on what everybody is wearing to the party.**

Chapter 3: Let The Party Begin!

**Stamford Theme Park**

In the East Coast of the United States, it was about 7 o'clock at night. When Mark and Gracie (Mark as Undertaker yet again and Gracie as Hannah Montana) arrived at the amusement park, he saw Glen with the Hardys as well as Beth Britt. Glen was Jacob Goodnight (from his movie See No Evil), Matt was a construction worker complete with a hard hat, Jeff was a painter, and Beth was a cheetah. She wore a dark yellow long sleeve shirt with a black mini and matching face paint with black spots.

Laughing, Matt asked, "Mark! Did you really dress up as Undertaker again??"

"Shut up. I don't like dressing up, alright?" Mark chuckled.

"Mark, ya need to be more of a free spirit, my friend," Jeff told him, shaking his head.

"Miss Beth, I like your costume. It's pretty," Gracie told Jeff's girlfriend.

"Thanks honey. Yours is pretty too!" Beth replied.

The majority of the other guys arrived. Shawn was a chef, Dave was a security guard, John Cena was a rapper (of course), Randy was a ghost, Rey was the Joker, Chavo was Batman, Miz was a wizard, and Morrison was William Wallace of Braveheart fame.

"Hey guys. You look good as The Joker, Rey," Mark said.

"Thanks Taker... Wait. Did you seriously dress up as Undertaker AGAIN?" Rey asked, sounding appalled.

Before Mark could reply, a voice called out, "Hey! Did you forget about us?"

Everybody else turned around and saw that the rest of the group had arrived. Phil and Maria were a dog and a cat respectively, Mickie was Carmen Elektra (her costume from Smackdown), The Bellas were football players, Layla was Michael Jackson, Kelly was a waitress, Alicia was a vampiress, Jillian was Lady Gaga, Eve was a maid, Melina was a schoolgirl, Hunter was a prince, and his wife Stephanie was a witch.

"Welcome everybody. Glad you could make it," Vince McMahon told everyone after they had arrived.

"Thanks Mister McMahon. Let's get this party started!" Jillian cried out. Then, she started singing, "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you til you love me -" She was rudely cut off by the Divas covering her mouth.

"Ugh! Get your hands off me!" Jillian's muffled voice shouted out.

The Divas removed their hands from Jillian's mouth and walked away from her.

"Fine!" Jillian screeched. "I don't need you ladies anyway. I'm sure the guys liked my singing, right?"

"No we didn't lady. And I did not either," Gracie told her.

Snickering, Mark came up to her and picked her up.

"That's my girl!" he cried out.

Then he and the other guys walked away, leaving Jillian by herself.

"Fine! I don't need ANY of you! I can stay here on my own!"

It was only ten seconds until Jillian heard a creek, which was when she knew what she had to do.

"Guys! I'm scared. Don't leave me out here! Please!" she cried out, running into the park.

**Sorry if it's short, but it's a start to the party. The scary stuff should happen in the next installment. I own every costume except Mickie's, Layla's and maybe Alicia's. The lyrics to Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi" are used without permission. I promised I'd update all three stories tonight... and I think I will.**

** ~Jen**


	5. Chain Of Events

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy for a couple of days with my family, and I also went to Foxwoods with my mother and grandfather yesterday. Even though I lost money, I still had fun anyway. Thanks to Danielle for reviewing! I will do the tie - up and trance pronto! Remember when I said Amber Cena would be in the story? Well, it was just a mistake that I never bothered to fix.**

Chapter 4: Chain Of Events

**Theme Park - Water Park Section**

Loud rock music was now playing inside the theme park. Some partygoers danced as singles, some as groups, and others in couples.

"Aw yeah man! I love this song! Don't you?" Rey asked Chavo, who he was dancing with.

"Well, duh! Come on man!" Chavo laughed, drinking out of a bottle of water. The song the two of them were talking about was "The One I Love" by REM.

"It reminds me of how much I love my girl Beth," Jeff told them.

"Reminds of how much I love Melina," said Morrison.

"Stephanie," Hunter replied.

"For me, it's definitely Maria," Phil told them all.

Beth, Melina, Steph and Maria all said, "Aww. That is so sweet!" and kissed their boyfriends and husbands.

"Well, in a way, it reminds me of how much I love my girls," Mark said with his daughter dancing next to him.

"Really? What about Michelle, Mark?" Nikki asked him. The Michelle Nikki was asking about was Mark's girlfriend Michelle McCool. The two had been dating for almost three years.

"Well. That may be true Nikki, but I love my girls more," Mark told the gorgeous Bella.

"Aww Daddy. You are so sweet," Gracie said to her father.

"Yeah Mark. You are definitely a family man," said Mickie, who was dancing with Eve, Layla and Alicia.

"Thanks Mickie. I appreciate it," Mark said to the spunky Diva.

"You are welcome... Undertaker." Mickie let out a giggle and went back to dancing with her friends.

Soon however, a Lady Gaga song played, and you know what that meant.

"Oh my gosh! It's 'Papparazzi' by Lady Gaga! I love this song!" Jillian screeched before taking center stage.

She danced to the beginning of the song, and surprisingly, everybody liked it.

"Ya know, I have to say that she's really good," Stephanie said to her husband.

"Um... Yeah," Hunter replied nervously. He looked away from Stephanie, like he didn't want to go any further.

However, Stephanie caught his movement and eyed him.

"Yeah, but?" she asked.

"Wait until you hear her singing," Randy told his friend's wife.

"Oh come on. I'm sure she can't be that bad," Stephanie scoffed.

"Oh trust us. She's bad," said Shawn.

"Oh wait wait. The chorus is coming up right now," Cena told her.

Of course, Jillian started singing the chorus very loudly.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_ I'll follow you until you love me_

_ Papa - Paparazzi_

_ Baby there's no other superstar_

_ You know that I'll be your -_

_ Papa - Paparazzi_

_ Promise I'll be kind_

_ But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_ Baby you'll be famous_

_ Chase you down until you love me_

_ Papa - Paparazzi_

After she was done, everybody else was fairly silent. This caused her to get angry.

"Well! If this is how you're going to react to my singing, I am so leaving this party!" she screeched, walking out of the park.

"Jillian, wait!" Layla protested.

"No Layla! The same thing happened last year, and this is how everybody reacted!" Jillian shouted, sounding emotional. "I am SO out of here!"

She was finally in her car and gone.

After another minute or two of silence, Stephanie finally spoke.

"Well, you guys tried to warn me. You were right about Jillian's singing. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Forgiven," Hunter, Randy, Shawn and Cena all replied.

"Uh... Uh..." Miz stuttered, pointing to something in front of him.

"What is it, you obnoxious doofus?" Dave asked.

Miz just continued pointing, and Dave saw that Maria was wearing a vampire dress instead of her kitty cat costume. Not only that, but she looked like she was in a trance!

"Ho... ly..." Dave held out the word, shocked by what he was seeing.

"Hey!" Alicia screamed, furious. "Maria just stole my costume!"

"Maria!" Phil cried out, touching her shoulders. "What's happened to you? Why are you -"

"Silence, fool!" a voice shouted out. "Miss Kanellis has been put under a trance... by me. And she has to do whatever I wish."

"That's right," said Maria. "My new boyfriend has told me that I can't see you anymore. As a matter of fact.."

"Why is that? Huh? Is it because of Phil's hideous beard?" Miz cracked up laughing.

"SIT DOWN MIZ!" Maria screeched at him.

"Um... Okay," Miz whimpered. He sat down on the hard floor, and everybody else stared at Maria.

"Are you okay, miss Maria?" Gracie asked her, concerned.

"YOU SIT DOWN TOO BRAT!" Maria thundered, pointing to the floor. Gracie nervously proceeded to do so.

"Hey! You do not talk to my little girl that way," Mark told her, angry.

"Just for that, please sit on the floor with Miz and Gracie," instructed the usually happy - go - lucky Diva.

"Maria, please," Melina protested. "Don't do this."

"You and Mark sit on the floor too. As a matter of fact, all of you sit on the floor." Maria pointed to the hard, cold floor.

"Maria," Phil said, sounding emotional.

"SIT!" Maria screamed one final time.

Everybody else nervously sat on the floor. Maria slyly walked over to a long piece of rope.

"Ahh. This will do," she said with a smile.

"That's my girl," the sinister voice spoke again. "Tie them up for me, will you?"

"Yes, Master," Maria replied.

She walked over to the other partygoers, and before anybody could ask, she had tied them all up!

"Maria! What are you doing to us?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Why are you acting so nasty all of a sudden?" Brie wanted to know.

"SILENCE!" Maria screamed, finally walking out of the water section of the park.

"Daddy, what's wrong with miss Maria?" Gracie asked silently.

"I don't know honey. Maybe Paul Bearer can help us out with that. I might have to call him," said Glen.

"Glen, there's just one problem with that," Mark said to him.

"What's that," Glen asked, oblivious.

"We're tied up, you idiot!" Randy shouted at him.

"Oh." Then he said, "Can anybody cut up this rope with their hands?"

Cena rolled his eyes and replied, "Glen, your costume came with an ax, right?"

"Yes?"

"Use it!" Rey shouted at him.

"I can't," Glen told the Mexican.

"Why not?!" Chavo shouted.

"It's over in my car by the entrance to the park," replied Glen.

Shaking their heads, everybody else replied, "God, Glen! Shut the hell up!"

Well, that went over well. How were they going to call for help? What were they going to do now?

**There you go! I know the last scene was kinda stupid, but I wanted it to be a little on the humorous side. Who should I make be the owner of the voice this time? BTW, I'll update the other story tomorrow.**

** ~Jen**


	6. The Plan

**Well, just got done putting up the new story Danielle (and anybody else)! Hope you like it. Girlie, I wasn't even planning on having Bearer be the voice anyway. On with it!**

Chapter 5: The Plan

Just a couple of minutes ago, Maria Kanellis had been put under a trance. Then she had made her friends sit on the floor and tied them all up! Since Glen's ax was in his car, the Stars couldn't get free.

"Thanks a ton Glen!" Kelly screeched at him.

"What did I do?" Glen wanted to know.

"Why didn't you just bring the ax with you into the park? Probably would've been really easy, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Kelly! I just didn't want to lose it," replied the Big Red Machine.

"Well, you could've just asked someone to watch it for you," Beth said to him.

"Oh yeah," Glen said, realizing this. "Good point. Why didn't somebody tell me that before?!" he roared.

"God, Glen!" Rey cried out. "You're supposed to be the smartest person in the damn locker room!"

"So you probably could have figured it out on your own," Chavo added.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I was just in the mood to party, and I forgot the damn ax, all right?!" Glen roared again.

"Man! You is el stupido!" said Rey, shaking his head.

"Guys! All of you need to be quiet for a couple of minutes," Mark said. Then he thought of something. He looked at Vince, who - luckily for everyone in the park - Maria had forgotten to tie up.

"Vince? I need for you to get my cell phone out of my coat pocket over by the park entrance and bring it back," he told his boss.

"Um... All right." Vince started to take off, then looked at Mark again. "Which coat is yours, Mark?"

Rolling his eyes, Mark told him, "It's the coat I use with the hat that I wear as Undertaker."

"Aren't you dressed as Undertaker right now?" Vince asked.

"GO!" Mark thundered at his boss.

Vince nervously left the area.

"Who are you going to have Vince call?" Glen asked. "None of us can use our hands."

"Paul Bearer, duh. I'm gonna have him come over, get your ax, set us free, then help Maria break out of her trance," Mark replied to his friend.

"Daddy, I hope this works," Gracie said.

"Don't worry honey. Knowing me and my personality, this will work," Mark assured his daughter, kissing her.

"Like I said, Mark, you are a family man," said Mickie.

"Sure looks like it," Eve agreed.

Now all that was left to do was to wait for Vince to return with Mark's phone.

**There! I was going to have Bearer rescue the guys here, but I realized they needed to come up with a plan first. Next one, I'll have Bearer rescue them. Promise.**


	7. We're Free!

**Done with one story, so let's see if we can do another one! Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, I kind of know what you meant. Were you talking about Glen forgetting his ax in his car? Here we go with Paul Bearer rescuing the guys!**

Chapter 6: We're Free!

The Stars and Divas, who were still tied up, were waiting for Vince to return with Mark's cell phone. It was a really big theme park, so no one was surprised when Vince didn't return with the phone right away.

"Glen, seriously. You are an idiot man," Randy told him, shaking his head.

"Are you guys really mad at me because I forgot my ax?" Glen asked everyone tied up next to him.

"Uh... Yeah. Like my girlfriend said earlier, you could have let somebody else hold the ax for you," said Jeff.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, Jeffy baby," Beth told her boyfriend, smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Bethy baby," Jeff replied, smiling back. Then the two procceeded to rub noses. So did Mark and Gracie, Morrison and Melina, Hunter and Stephanie, and Cena and Mickie. For some reason, that made Phil feel sad.

"I wish Maria wasn't in a trance. That way, we could rub noses too," he told everyone, his voice cracking.

"Shut it Phil, all right?" Glen groaned. "Nobody wants to listen to you whine and complain about rubbing noses with Maria. God!"

Getting really angry, Rey shouted, "Glen! You don't care about anyone but yourself tonight, do you?"

"What are you talking about, Mysterio?" questioned Glen.

"First, you decide to leave your ax in your damn car. Then you tell us you're more in the mood to party," Rey continued.

"Um... So?"

"Finally, you chastise Phil for something he didn't even do!" Chavo finished for his Mexican friend.

Then, everyone but Mark and Gracie argued with each other. Letting out an angry sigh, Mark knew what he had to do.

"GODDAMN IT! WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! PLEASE?!" he finally thundered at the others. Everybody stopped fighting at once and looked at Mark (or tried to, anyway).

"Thank you! Can we please finish waiting for Vince... without another word?" Mark asked, looking irritated.

"You don't have to," Vince said, holding Mark's phone in his hand. "Who would you like me to call for help?"

"Paul Bearer. I think I have his number in my address book. Now find his number and put the phone on speaker when you do," Mark instructed.

"Why speaker? Talk to him like normal," said Vince.

"I can't. My damn hands are tied up!" Mark thundered.

"Okay. Sorry," Vince muttered under his breath. He found Bearer's number and put the phone on speaker. The phone rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?" Bearer's voice asked.

"Paul, it's Mark. Listen, a group of us are at a theme park in Connecticut. We were having a Halloween party, but Maria unexpectedly went into a trance and tied us all up. Glen's costume had an ax, but he left it in his car. Will you come to the park, get the ax, and set us free?" Mark asked his long - time manager.

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as possible," Bearer finally replied.

"Thanks Bearer," Mark said, hanging up.

**Later**

Bearer had been able to get Glen's ax and cut everybody free.

"Thanks Uncle Bearer!" Gracie cried out, giving Paul a hug.

"You're welcome honey," said Bearer.

"Paul, will you help us break Maria out of her trance? She's been acting weird tonight," said Phil.

"Sure. I'll be more than happy too."

"Thanks, mister Bearer. We owe you one. All of us," Mickie said to him.

Now everybody had to figure out how to snap Maria out of the trance.

**Done! I'd do my last one now, but I'm about to take my puppy for a walk. I'll do the update tonight! How do you think I should have everyone break Maria out of her trance?**

** ~Jen**


	8. Hooray! She's Normal Again!

**I'm back for an early afternoon update! I don't know why, but I just felt like it. I was going to update yesterday, but I forgot (no surprise there). Don't blame me; blame my small attention span. Thanks to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, very good idea! I will take you up on it.**

Chapter 8: Hooray! She's Normal Again!

Date: November 1, 2009

Time: 12:30 AM

A still hypnotized Maria was walking around the theme park, thinking she had done an excellent job in tying everybody up.

"Yes! I hope my master will be proud of me," she thought to herself. "He's right. I don't need Phil Brooks."

Soon however, someone wearing a black mask stopped Maria's stroll through the park.

"Ahh. Maria, my darling. Did you tie everybody up, my dear?" the voice asked its new girlfriend.

"Yes I did, Master," Maria replied with a rather nasty grin on her face. Then she and the voice started laughing evilly. Just then, they heard Matt's voice across the park.

"Maria! Could you come over to the surveillance room and tie us all back up, please?" he asked. "Somehow, I don't think you tied us up tight enough." Then he looked at everybody else and winked.

"WHAT?! I thought you tied your friends up nice and tight!" the person in the mask roared at Maria.

"I did! Don't criticize me!" Maria screamed back, stomping her foot.

"Judging from what that guy just said, it doesn't sound like you did!" roared the masked person. "So go back over there and retie everybody up. And do it nice and tight this time, goddamn it!"

"Alright! Fine!" screeched the hypnotized Diva, running to where everyone else was at.

The masked individual just shook his head, hoping Maria would do as he said this time.

**Later... In the surveillance room**

In the surveillance section, everyone was waiting for Maria. Luckily, Phil had gotten a security worker to let him hook up his video camera. This was because he had planned to show her a video he'd made of the two of them. He'd hoped the video would snap Maria out of her trance and make her dump her mysterious boyfriend.

"Mister Punk, I hope this works," Gracie said to Phil.

"Honey, I know Maria better than anybody else in here," Phil replied to Mark's daughter.

Just then, Maria started pounding on the door.

"LET ME IN SO THAT I CAN TIE YOU ALL UP PROPERLY!" she screeched, pounding on the door with both fists.

Everybody else moved out of the way while Mark opened the door.

"Wow. Thanks for opening the door, Mark," Maria muttered to him angrily and sarcastically.

"Don't be smart to me, Maria. We wanted you here to show you something," Mark growled. "Glen, Dave, hold her."

Glen and Dave proceeded to hold Maria down while she screeched and struggled.

"Hey! Let me go, you bastards! My master said for me to tie you guys up correctly! Let go of me and sit back on the floor! All of you!" she screamed.

"Maria, before we do sit down," Phil started in a calm voice. "I just want for you to watch this video of the two of us. We want for you to fall out of this trance that your mysterious 'friend' has put you under."

"Fine. Just play the stupid video so that I can tie you up," Maria growled, sitting down.

"Gracie, could you hit 'Play' on Uncle Phil's camera, please?" Mark asked her. She was happy to do so.

The video showed Phil and Maria together in Ohio Valley Wrestling and in WWE, particularly at the Wrestlemania 23 after party. It also showed pictures of the two kissing, and at the end of it, Phil spoke out, "I love you, Maria Kanellis." The five words were then on the screen in bold, colorful letters. When the video was over, Maria had clearly snapped out of her trance and was now crying.

"Phil, that was so sweet of you to do," she said, her voice cracking. Then she looked at everyone questioningly. "What the heck happened to me?" She looked down at her vampire outfit and asked, "And why am I wearing a vampire dress?"

Layla started, "Well..." before the masked person burst into the room.

"MARIA!" he screamed at her. "Why are your friends not tied up liked I asked?!"

"Listen, you stupid voice. Phil and the others helped me out of my trance with a homemade video. So you do not control me anymore," Maria told the individual.

Growing bored, Mark boomed, "All right. This has gone on for long enough. Give yourself up to us, boy."

He finally took off the person's mask and came face to face with...

**Another cliffhanger! I'm doing it this way because I still don't know who the voice should belong to. I do want it to be a vampire, but I can't figure out who to put under the mask. Any suggestions would be awesome! I will update my Xmas story on Sunday.**

** ~Jen**


	9. Busted!

**Hello everybody! I'm back to update my holiday stories. I was going to update my Halloween story yesterday, but I got too distracted. Luckily, I am working on this update right now. Thank you to vampiregirl2009 for being the only person to review the last chapter! Great idea, Danielle! Thanks for the assistance. Here we go!**

Chapter 8: Busted!

_**Previously:**_

_** "Listen, you stupid voice. Phil and the others helped me out of my trance with a homemade video. So you do not control me anymore," Maria told the individual.**_

_** Growing bored, Mark boomed, "All right. This has gone on for long enough. Give yourself up to us, boy."**_

_** He finally took off the person's mask and came face to face with...**_

__**Currently...**

"LITA?!" everybody shouted once the strange individual was unmasked.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked an oblivious Amy Dumas, standing and facing the group with her hands on her hips.

"YOU were the one who decided to trick us?" Jeff asked her.

"Yes," Amy replied to him, still looking calm.

"It was you who decided to dress up like a vampire and put Maria in a trance?" asked Mickie.

"No. One of my bandmates suggested I do it," said Amy.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, was it really you who spoke in a really deep voice?" questioned Melina.

"Negative on that one, girlfriend. I actually recorded myself talking in a deep voice before I came here. I had my bandmate film me while the Luchagors were on tour," Amy replied, still looking calm. "I put the tape that had my voice in it in a tape holder in here."

"Whatever Ames. You still had us convinced," said Phil. "For a minute, I thought that you really did want Maria."

"Phil, what are you talking about?" Amy asked, looking confused and bewildered. "I would never want another girl. Besides, I don't even believe in same sex relationships."

"None of us do either, Amy," Mark told his former co - worker.

"Phew! That's good. If all of us were in same - sex relationships, the WWE as we know it today would be one hot mess," said Amy. Then, everybody in the group laughed.

"Yeah," Matt said. "I love working with you guys, but I am not having a relationship with Shawn, Randy, Glen, or any other male wrestler. Ever."

"Matt, you have a relationship with me. We're brothers," Jeff told his brother.

"Good point, but it's only a family relationship." Matt put his arms around Jeff and Beth.

"Well, I'm really sorry if I frightened you guys. Gracie sweetie, could you get my tape out of the holder, please?" Amy asked, turning to Mark's little girl.

"Yes, Amy," replied the blond - wigged four year old, doing so. Once the tape was out, Gracie gave it to Amy.

"Thanks honey." Amy gave the little girl a hug and put the tape into her pants pocket. Then she turned to go.

"Amy, wait!" Maria cried out. "Don't you want to dance to one more song with us before we go home?"

"Uh... Sure. I'd love to!" Amy told her friend.

Then everybody walked to the section of the park where the party stuff was. Mark let Gracie play a Hannah Montana song since she dressed up like Hannah for Halloween. The song Gracie selected was "We Got The Party" from the Hannah Montana 2 soundtrack. Even though some of the guys didn't even like Hannah Montana, they decided not to tell Gracie and danced anyway. Afterward, they left to go home.

**This is actually the second to last chapter. Despite what you might think, there is one more chapter left after this. Until then, I hope you like this one!**

** ~Jen W.**


	10. Driving Home END

**Now that I have got one update out of the way, I'm up fro another one. I am actually ending my Halloween fanfic (cry). After this, I will be working on my Matt Hardy and Maria story and an Edge/Maria story for vampiregirl2009. You're just lucky I love you Danielle. Glad you thought the last installment was funny! Now for the last and final Chapter!**

Chapter 9: Driving Home

After the group confronted Lita for scaring them and the party was over, Mark and Gracie were driving home. At one point, Mark realized that he was running low on gas.

"Oh crap! Now I have to find me a gas station," he muttered under his breath.

He continued to drive until he found a Mobil station 45 minutes away from his house. Once at the station, Mark got out of the car, rolled his daughter's window down and followed the instructions on the pinpad. Then he put the nozzle in his gas tank and pumped. By the time the car was full again, Mark's total was about $35.00. Once he put the nozzle back, he looked at Gracie, who stared at him out of her open window.

"Hi pretty girl," Mark said, rubbing his daughter's face. "How're you doing?"

With a yawn, the little girl stated, "I'm fine. But I am soo sleepy." She stretched herself out in her car seat and looked back at Mark.

"Me too kiddo," replied Mark. "But Daddy realized he had to get gas for his car. I was runnin' kinda low, if you know what I mean."

Not knowing what her dad meant, Gracie laughed anyway. Then she yawned and fell asleep in her car seat. Mark shook his head, rolled the car window up, got in the car and shut the door. He finally left the station and continued driving home.

**Mark's home... 45 minutes later**

After the stop at the Mobil station, Mark and Gracie were finally home. The two of them went upstairs, used the bathroom, changed their clothes, and climbed into Mark's bed.

"Did you have fun at the party, honey?" asked Mark.

"Yep. But I didn't expect miss Amy to scare us like that," Gracie replied.

"Me neither. None of us have seen her in about three years." This was because Amy had retired from wrestling at Survivor Series 2006 to focus on her band, The Luchagors. "So I guess it's safe to say we'll be staying home all day today to recover."

Yawning, Gracie stated, "Yes we will." Then she put the covers on top of herself and went to sleep. Mark finally lay down, put his arms around Gracie and gave her a kiss.

"Night honey. Love you," he said through a yawn. Then he felt his eyes close and before he even knew it, he was sound asleep himself.

**All done. It's finally completed! I finished two stories in two days! Yippee! Could've been longer, I'll admit, but I like how it turned out. Do you?**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
